The Falcon and the Frog II
by TricksterWolf
Summary: A return to my exploration of a TommyAdam relationship as initially shown in my PRSW22 challenge response The Falcon and the Frog. AU, Slash. Reviews welcomed and encouraged. Flames will be used to roast the flamers.
1. Chapter 1

**The Falcon and the Frog II**

Disclaimer: I'm playing in someone else's sandbox.

Note: Originally began as a response to the Power Rangers Slash Write 22 Challenge on Live Journal, _The Falcon and the Frog_ was a series of drabbles focused on a relationship between Tommy and Adam. The drabbles, with one or two exceptions, weren't necessarily connected to one another, and most stand alone. However, in spite of that two major timelines developed through the series, one in which Tommy and Adam became a couple during the MMPR era prior to the ninja powers (hence the title), and a second in which they got together in the aftermath of The Letter. Now, in the original story it was implied that things with Kim played out exactly as they did on the show . . . but what if Kim had a completely different reason for writing the letter and sent it to Tommy at home.

* * *

Adam Park was nervous. It used to be his default state of being if he didn't have Rocky and Aisha at his side, however his time as a Power Ranger had changed all that. He had gone from being one of the replacements, to learning the lessons of the Frog on the strength that could come from his quite, reserved personality, to becoming the second in command of the Rangers. Now, in that most recent role, he found himself nervously approaching the home of his leader, his friend, Tommy Oliver. 

Over the last week, Tommy had become withdrawn from the other Rangers, showing up for battles and briefings, but otherwise avoiding them. Despite the fact that Adam still did not like having to be confrontational with his friends, nor did Tommy respond to it well, hence his nervousness, the Red Ranger's behavior was affecting the team. Trying to get him to talk casually had failed, so now Adam was going to have to bluntly ask Tommy what the hell was going on.

Melissa Oliver answered the door almost immediately after Adam rang the bell. Hey, Mrs. Oliver," Adam greeted his friend's mother, "Is Tommy home?"

"Yes, he is," Melissa gave a relieved smile, "I'm so glad you came over Adam, maybe you can find out what's been wrong with him this week."

Adam scratched his head nervously, "Well, that's kinda why I'm here. He's been acting weird around you guys too?"

"Yes. At the beginning of the week he got a letter from Kimberly, and ever since he won't talk to us." Melissa blushed, "I hate to admit it, but I've tried to sneak a peek at the letter, but he doesn't let it out of his sight."

Now Adam was even more confused. Why would a letter from Kim cause Tommy to act so distant from everyone?

"I hope you can get him to talk, Adam. Ever since Jason left for Europe, you seem to be the only other person he really opens up to."

Adam gave his friend's mother what he hoped was a reassuring smile, "I'll do my best. He in his room?"

Melissa gave the young man a grateful smile and nodded. Adam headed up the stairs to Tommy's room. Stopping outside the closed door, he could just make out the refrain to Pink Floyd's _Comfortably Numb_ and cursed silently. That song was not a good sign where Tommy's mental stability was concerned. Jason had told him that during the first week after being freed from Rita's control, Tommy had burned out his copy of _The Wall_ playing that song on repeat near constantly.

He knocked on the door, "Tommy?"

No answer. Adam sighed. "Tommy, I'm coming in," the Green Ranger announced and then tried the door handle. Locked.

"Fine, that's how you want to play it," Adam said under his breath and then stretched out with his Ranger-enhanced senses. Finding Mrs. Oliver in the kitchen, well away from sight of the stairway, Adam lifted his communicator and activated the teleport function. In twin green flashes, he vanished from the hallway and reappeared in Tommy's room.

Tommy jumped up, "Adam! What the hell?! Using the tele . . ."

Adam cut him off with a raised hand, "Cleared in advance with Zordon . . . 'cause he's just as worried about you as the rest of us. I'm here to find out what the hell is wrong with you lately."

Tommy dropped back down on the bed, pulling his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them, "Nothing."

"Okay, that's it!" Tommy looked up in surprise at Adam's tone. The Green Ranger never raised his voice. "This has gone on long enough Tommy! You're distant from the team and you nearly got yourself beheaded yesterday because your mind wasn't on the fight. Now you're going to tell me what's been going on or I'm gonna have Alpha teleport you into med-bay and have Billy run every scan he can think of on you!"

Tommy's expression went from surprise to shock and Adam forced himself to regain some control. He didn't understand why Tommy was so capable of pissing him off in the extreme. Actually, part of Adam's mind reminded him, he was well aware of why, but Adam pushed those reasons aside, once again deciding that it wasn't the time to deal with that particular reality. So focused on his internal struggle for a moment, Adam almost missed Tommy respond in a quiet, small voice, "Kim dumped me."

Adam stared at Tommy for a moment and finally managed "What?"

"Kim dumped me."

"When? Why?" then it suddenly hit Adam, "Your mom mentioned a letter?"

Adam caught sight of several emotions crossing Tommy's face; anger, hurt, and . . . fear? The Red Ranger curled up on himself again. Adam sat down on the bed, hesitated for a moment, and then put his hand on Tommy's arm.

"Did she say why?"

Tommy nodded. Adam was quiet for a moment, and then prompted, "Well?"

Tommy finally looked at him again, "I can't tell you."

Adam sighed, "Tommy, I know you don't like to talk about what goes on in that head of yours . . . neither do I. But this is tearing you up, and if 'Sha did teach me one thing, talking does help."

Tommy just shook his head and hid it again. "Look this is tearing you up and . . ." Adam hesitated, hating to play on his friend's over-active sense of responsibility, "and it's hurting the team."

Tommy's head snapped up and his gaze was intense, searching. Adam forced himself not to blush under the scrutiny. Finally releasing a resigned sigh, Tommy reached under his pillow, pulled out a crumpled sheet of pink paper, and handed it to Adam. Adam took it, and after receiving a nod from Tommy, opened it. He immediately recognized the former Pink Ranger's flowing script:

_Handsome,_

_I hate to do this in a letter, but maybe having it in writing, being forced to hold it in you hands, you'll finally listen. Every time I try to talk about this with you on the phone you change the subject, and it can't go on like this anymore._

_I still love you, and I always will, but I've realized now that I'm here in Florida that what we had, as special as it was, was not meant to be forever. I think I knew what was happening even before I left, but I, like probably everyone else who's still there, had blinders on. I didn't see it because I didn't want to. But here, with the perspective offered by thousands of miles, I can finally see it._

_Tommy, you need to face the fact that your heart belongs to someone else and it has for a long time. I know you don't want to accept that because of what it means. I know it scares the hell out of you. I also know that the last thing you would ever want to do is hurt me. But going on like this, pretending, is unfair to you, and it's unfair to me. So, I'm doing what I can from here to give you a good, hard kick in the butt._

_I am not angry with you, don't think that for a moment. I'm disappointed that I wasn't the one for you. And I'm frustrated with you for being so thick-headed, but I'm not angry. At least, I won't be unless you don't do something about this. You deserve to be happy. You both deserve to be happy and I will be happy for you both if you manage to get your acts together. Please Tommy, if everything we had means anything to you, please go after your happiness. I think you'll find your chances are better than you think._

_Always,_

_Your Beautiful_

_P.S.: Just because of how well I know you, I know at least one threat is required. So, here it is: Tell him or I __**will**__ sic Trini on you!_

Adam looked back at Tommy, whose eyes were still searching, "Well, um, so she thinks you're in love with somebody else. She doesn't seem angry about it, so . . ." And then it finally hit Adam and he looked at the postscript again, "Wait . . . him?"

Tommy curled back on himself like he was bracing for a coming blow. Adam, for his part, was trying to get his racing heart back under control. For a moment, just a moment, something within him flared . . . and then cooled as another realization set in. He looked back at his friend, his leader with warm, friendly eyes, keeping his other feelings in check, "It's Jason, isn't it?"

Tommy relaxed slightly, but not completely. "I love Jason, but as my bro."

"Billy?" Adam suggested.

"Same as with Jason."

"Rocky," Adam next asked, unable to keep the incredulous tone out of his voice. He loved his best friend, but if that was who Tommy was in love with, he had Adam's pity.

Tommy, for his part, rolled his eyes, "Oh god no!" He then amended, "Don't get me wrong, Rocky's great, but . . ."

"He's Rocky," Adam said with a smile. Tommy smiled back.

"Well, who's left? It can't be Bu . . ."

Tommy cut him off, "It's you."

The statement took a nearly a full minute to register in Adam's mind, during which he just started at Tommy open-mouthed, the other youth's anxiety growing with each passing second. Suddenly Adam jumped up off the bed and turned his back to Tommy, hugging himself.

Tommy now spoke, the pain clearly evident in his voice, "Adam, I'm sorry. This is why I didn't want to tell you. I didn't want to freak you out. I know you're not . . ." This time it was Tommy who nearly missed Adam's admission.

"I love you."

Tommy' last sentence died in his throat and he mimicked Adam's earlier open-mouthed expression. "You what?"

Adam turned back to Tommy, tears in his eyes, "Ever since that day Zedd kidnapped us and you took your helmet off."

"Adam, that was nearly a year and a half ago. All this time . . .?

Adam nodded.

"But, Serena, err, Scorpina?"

"Trying to get over you . . . and look how well that turned out."

Tommy's brain still hadn't quite caught up yet, "But, you and Tanya?"

Adam shook his head, "Just good friends."

Tommy stared at Adam a few moments longer, and then burst out laughing with tears in his eyes. Adam looked at his unrequited love in confusion, "Tommy?"

Tommy gasped for breath as he spoke, "I don't know . . . what's worse . . . Kim dumping me . . . hoping I'd have a shot with you . . . or what she'll be like when she finds out she was right!"

Adam started laughing as the realization hit him, and he dropped to the floor laughing, "It's worse!" When Tommy looked at him he continued, "Aisha's been on me forever about you!"

Tommy's laughter increase to epic proportions as the stress of the last week evaporated from him. He gasped out, "We'll . . . we'll have to declare a SMUG advisory!" It was a horrible pun, but both Rangers howled with laughter, rolling on the floor.

Finally, after a few minutes, their laughter was spent and Tommy and Adam found themselves on the floor, facing each other. They stared into each other eyes. After a moment, Tommy reached out and wiped a tear from Adam's cheek, the young man sighing at the touch. Tommy kept his hand on Adam's cheek and leaned in. As first kisses went, it was a bit awkward, as both young men quickly learned that there are slightly different physical mechanics to kissing another man than kissing a woman. Regardless, it sent electricity running through both Rangers.

As Tommy pulled away, he pulled Adam with him, the other young man snuggling up against him as Tommy rolled over onto his back. He was amazed at how natural, how right, how perfect it felt to have his arm around Adam as they lay together.

They stayed that way for a while, occasionally shifting as they worked out the dynamics of kissing each other, until Tommy's mother called up from downstairs, "Tommy, dinner! Is Adam staying?"

Tommy looked into Adam's eyes, love reflecting love, as he yelled back "Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

**The Falcon and the Frog II**

Disclaimer: I'm playing in someone else's sandbox.

Note: So, I've decided to continue F&F II. Although, this is going to be a little different from its predecessor. These chapters will hit different points, chronologically, along a timeline of Adam and Tommy becoming a couple in the wake of a much different version of "The Letter" and focus less on the relationship between the two Rangers and more on how it affects the world around them.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Grease Monkey Ballerina**

Tommy Oliver, Zeo Ranger V mumbled something incomprehensible to his boyfriend Adam Park, Zeo Ranger IV as they walked . . . well, Adam walked, Tommy trudged . . . along the tunnel leading from the main Command Center to the Zord Bays.

"What was that love?" Adam asked.

Tommy glared at the far too cheery Green Ranger, "I said, why do I have to be up so early on a Saturday?"

Adam sighed and wondered why he had to fall for someone who clearly wasn't a morning person. "Because Billy needs to make those adjustments to the Red Battle Zord's neural interface systems and he needs you there to do it."

"Don't see why," Tommy responded grumpily, "Zord works fine."

"Uh huh," Adam rolled his eyes, "then why do you have migraines after you pilot it?"

"Ummmm," Tommy's brain was not sufficiently awake to refute a logical argument.

"And," Adam continued, "if you hadn't kept putting this off, Billy could have made the adjustments weeks ago, right after school. So, now you're stuck with Saturday morning."

Tommy stopped dead, crossed his arms and his face set firmly in a pout, "I hate you."

Adam stopped as well, turned to his boyfriend, and regarded him with his head cocked to one side for a moment. He then closed the distance between them, getting close. So close that his chest touched the backs of Tommy's crossed arms. Tommy started breathing fast and his pout was replaced with an uncertain expression. "You hate me, huh?" Adam asked with a lusty smirk.

"Ummmm . . ."

Adam brought his face close to Tommy's, their lips almost touching. His breath ghosted across Tommy's lips as he asked, "Are you sure about that?"

Tommy's resistance was breaking and he was just about to surrender completely when the moment was broken by the sound of a loud crash from the Zord Bay. He and Adam exchanged a glance and sprinted for the doors to the Bay. Tommy's mind, now wide awake and in what the others referred to as "leader mode" ran through numerous scenarios. While security at the new Command Center was usually highly effective, Tommy also recalled sourly how you supposedly needed to have a Power Coin to get into the original . . . didn't seem to stop Goldar, Rito, and an Anti-proton detonator.

The Red and Green Rangers stopped in front of the heavy Bay doors. Adam went to the keypad and Tommy took up a ready position. They exchanged a glance and Tommy nodded. Adam keyed the entry code and the doors slid apart. They charged into the room, but what they saw made them freeze in their tracks.

Zord parts and tools were scattered on the floor around Billy's workbench, as if they had been hastily shoved off it. Which, they most likely were, given that the aforementioned technician . . . and the Pink Ranger now occupied the surface of the workbench, locked in a passionate embrace.

It now dawned on both Tommy and Adam that the crash they heard was the Zord parts hitting the floor. Adam grabbed Tommy's arm and the two started to back away quietly. However, the Bay doors decided to choose that moment to close with a rather resounding metal clank.

Startled by the sound, Kat broke off the kiss she was sharing with Billy and looked towards the doors . . . spotting her two fellow Rangers. Her already flushed complexion darkened even further. "Oh . . . um . . . hi guys. You're, um, early."

Underneath her Billy made an inarticulate, confused sound and then tilted his head back over the edge of the workbench so he could look in the same direction Kat was. The former Blue Ranger's skin did a good impression of the Red Ranger's suit, "Ah . . . salutations."

* * *

That afternoon at the Juice Bar, Tommy pulled Kat aside, "Kat, I um, I don't really know how to ask this. But, well, I know that when you first came here, and when you first joined the team you were kind of interested in me, but I was with Kim at the time . . ." 

Kat glared at Tommy and through clenched teeth said, "What, exactly, are you implying Tommy Oliver?"

Tommy relaxed, smiled, and held up his hands in a gesture of surrender, "Sorry Kat, I just needed to be sure. Billy's my friend and I don't want to see him hurt."

Kat's expression was confused for a moment, and then softened and relaxed as understanding dawned on her, "It's okay."

That settled, Tommy switched gears, "So, tell already, how did this start?"

Kat rolled her eyes and laughed lightly, "You came out of the closet and you became worse than Kim and Aisha combined."

Tommy glared at his teammate. She laughed again, "Okay, okay . . ." The Australian's warm blue eyes became wistful as she began, "It started about a month before you got the letter. My Zord was pretty badly damaged in a battle. You remember, that robot that looked like a toaster?" Tommy nodded and Kat continued, "Anyway, I got to talking to Billy about the repairs that would need to be done, that lead to me helping him out with the Zord repairs. I discovered that I'm a lot more mechanically inclined that I ever thought I could be. I started becoming obsessed with machines . . . I damn near did a complete rebuild on my Dad's engine last weekend." Tommy raised an impressed eyebrow at the comment, "So, I started spending more after hours time with Billy, helping with the Zords, and I finally got to see that side of him that I think you've been the only one to see ever since Kim left."

Kat looked up at Tommy to find him smiling the biggest smile she had seen on his face since the day he and Adam had announced their relationship and the team had responded with congratulations rather than the hostility they feared. Kat had known Tommy worried about Billy, and now she knew how much.

"That's great Kat," Tommy responded, pulling her into a hug. A hug interrupted when Billy walked up with Adam and said, "Hey! Watch where you're putting those hands!"

Tommy smiled at his old friend and replied, "No worries Billy. Not to disparage the young lady, but her attributes are not what I'm into these days," and winked in Adam's direction.

Kat playfully smacked Tommy's arm as Adam laughed and Billy commented, "Disparage and attributes both in one sentence? I'm impressed."

Kat laughed and said, "Don't be, they were both on last week's SAT prep quiz."

"Billy," Tommy said in an oddly flat voice.

"Yes Tommy?"

"Say goodbye to Kat."

"Why?"

"Because I am going to tickle her to death," Tommy answered as he turned towards Kat, a manic grin on his face, his hands outstretched and his fingers wriggling.

"Uh oh Kat, he's got that evil green look in his eyes," Adam announced, "you better run!"

Kat squealed and took off across the Youth Center, Tommy hot on her heels and Billy hot on his while Adam doubled over with laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Falcon and the Frog II**

Disclaimer: I'm playing in someone else's sandbox.

Note: Chapter 3 of F&F II revisits Chapter 3 of F&F I. Why? Because when I was writing the original series I tried to keep the chapters below a certain length, and so that resulted in the middle part of the chapter feeling rushed. The second reason is that the original version of this chapter used the canon version of the Letter, not the one I used here. Hence, a bit of a rewrite.

**Chapter 3: Friendship**

"Wild day," Jason Scott commented as he traced a finger along one of the black insets in his new gold communicator.

"Yeah," responded Tommy Oliver from his spot on the grass next to his best friend.

Jason turned to Tommy with a raised eyebrow and a smirk, "Well, haven't we become the stunning conversationalist while I was away."

"Not my fault you've gotten used to listening to long winded, diplomatic bullshit," Tommy returned with a smirk of his own.

Jason playfully slugged Tommy in the shoulder and leaned back. He was silent for a few moments, "It's good to be back."

"I'm glad you are back," Tommy said, but something about his smile seemed forced.

Jason studied his friend seriously, "So, now that I am here, are you finally gonna tell me what happened between you and Kim, because I can't get her to give me a straight answer."

Tommy looked at the ground. "It's . . . complicated," he answered after a moment.

"How complicated can it be? I mean, yeah I know you're here and Rangering and Kim's in Florida training, but I can't believe you guys couldn't make it work."

Tommy still wouldn't look at Jason, "It wasn't working before she left, just neither of us were willing to see it. Once she was gone, Kim took a look at things and decided to end it."

Jason just stared at Tommy quietly for a moment, "What do you mean it wasn't working? Things seemed great between you two when I left."

Tommy sighed, "So many things changed after you, Trini, and Zack went to Europe." Tommy caught Jason's cringe of guilt out of the corner of his eye and said, "It's not your fault. It was just that there were new people on the team, I was depending on Kim more and more to take your place in helping me lead the Rangers . . ." Tommy trailed off.

"And?" Jason prompted.

"And . . . and I fell in love with somebody else."

"What?!" Jason couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"Yeah," Tommy started picking at the grass, "I tried to ignore it, because I didn't want to hurt Kim. I was also a bit afraid of it. But, after Kim left she started to see what was going on. She kept trying to bring it up when we'd talk, but I would just avoid the subject. Finally, she wrote me a letter breaking up with me and basically telling me to pull my head out of my ass."

"Wait," Jason stopped Tommy, his mind desperately trying to wrap itself around what he was hearing, "Kim's okay with this?"

"Well, she's disappointed we didn't work out, but she just wants me to be happy."

"Doesn't mean she's okay with it," Jason observed, feeling a bit angry both at and for his "little sis."

Tommy looked at Jason with a lopsided grin as his friend's protective streak manifested, "She threatened to sic Trini on me if I didn't act on my feelings."

That comment stopped Jason's building anger. Trini was the member of the group who most often forced the others to deal with their feelings. From what Jason had heard, Aisha had followed in her predecessor's footsteps, but her style was much blunter. Trini's methods were subtle in a way that made her friends truly grateful she was on their side.

Jason was quiet for a few moments as he digested the information he had just been given. Finally coming to the conclusion that Kim must be okay if she used Trini as a threat, but still determined to have a long chat with her about the run-around she'd been giving him about this, Jason turned his attention back to Tommy. "So, who is it?"

Tommy seemed to swallow hard, "Well, that's the part that's complicated."

Jason seemed confused for a moment and then concluded, "Oh, man. It's not Kat, is it?" Jason sincerely hoped, for Tommy's sake, that it wasn't the Pink Ranger after he had seen the way she and Billy went at it.

"No, not Kat."

Jason found himself confused again, but offered, "Aisha?" Naming the now-absent second Yellow Ranger.

"No. That would be Rocky's heartbreak," Tommy answered, nixing that idea but still not answering Jason's question.

"Trini? Jason asked, an edge evident in his voice.

Tommy smirked, "No, she would be your obsession. And by the way, you realize the high Kim got from being right about me is going to be directed at you next?"

Jason blanched slightly at that thought . . . Kim in matchmaker mode was a relentless force scarier than any evil. However, he shook his head, determined not to be distracted, "Well, who's left? You said that this happened before Kim left, so it can't be Tanya. And it's not like you hang out with anyone who's not on the team . . ."

Tommy just fixed Jason with a serious expression, as if willing him to find the answer. And suddenly, it hit Jason like a ton of bricks.

Understanding and shock spread across Jason's features. He stared for a moment and then finally said. "Whoa. Tommy?"

Tommy looked at the ground again. "Yeah," he said with a resigned sigh. "Look, I don't expect you to understand or accept this. I'll understand if you don't really want anything to do with me anymore. I just ask that you not take it out on the team, because we need you."

At that, Tommy started to get up, as if to leave. Jason suddenly snapped back to his senses, grabbed Tommy's arm and pulled him back down, "Sit your ass back down Oliver!"

Tommy sat, but his entire body tensed. Jason, seeing this, realized how his actions had come off and that Tommy was now expecting a more violent rejection. Jason forced his own body to relax and smiled, "Geez Tommy, is there not enough padding in your helmet to protect your head?"

Tommy stared at Jason blankly and the now-Gold Ranger chuckled, "Tommy, I've been your friend despite the fact that you tried to kill me and everyone I care about, repeatedly. Do you really think I'd stop being your friend just because you're gay?"

Tommy relaxed a bit, but then said, "You never know Jason. I mean, remember Daniel Langley?"

"Oh," Jason responded, now understanding. Daniel Langley had been a couple years ahead of Jason and Tommy. Captain of the basketball team and most popular guy in his class. Near the beginning of his senior year, he had come out. All of his friends abandoned him and the majority of the basketball team refused to be in the locker room if he was in there. Even his own parents kicked him out. Word was he ended up going to live with an aunt in L.A. Jason was quiet a moment and then placed his hand on Tommy's shoulder, "Tom, look at me." When Tommy complied, Jason continued, "You're more than my friend, you're my bro, and I will always be here for you. Am I kinda disappointed that you and Kim didn't work out? Yeah, but if this is why, I can live with that. The important thing is that you're happy and that no one has treated you like they did Daniel." Jason paused for a moment and then spoke again with that over-protective edge in his voice, "No one has treated you badly because of this, have they?"

Tommy finally relaxed and smiled, "No Jase, everyone's been great. Our class and the ones below us are a lot more open-minded. And mom's fine. Dad was weird for a few days, but I eventually found out that it was because he was trying to remember if he had ever said anything to me that could have come off as homophobic. He still gets a little paranoid about offending me . . . it's starting to get on me and mom's nerves."

Tommy and Jason shared a laugh at Tommy's father's expense, then Tommy became serious again, "So, we're okay? Even if I'm with a guy?"

Jason shook him, "Yes dummy. Like I said, you're more than my best friend, you're my brother. I love you regardless. Now, however, as your brother, I retain all right to thoroughly disapprove of and threaten the life of this new boyfriend of yours."

"Thanks Jase."

"No problem. Now, are you gonna tell me who it is or do I have to beat it out of you?"

Tommy gave Jason their usual "I'd like to see you try" look at the beating comment, but then he finally relented and said, "It's Adam."

Jason sat back. "Adam? Really? Okay. He's a good guy. So, I won't have to threaten him. Plus, Rocky would try to hurt me if I did, and he's sneaky." Jason was quiet again for a moment, but then added with a mischievous smirk, "But wow. I mean, after that whole Scorpina thing, I knew the Adam had bad luck, but to end up with you . . ."

By the time what Jason had said had truly registered in Tommy's mind, the other boy was off and running, laughing. "You are a dead man Scott!" Tommy yelled as he jumped up to give chase.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Falcon and the Frog II**

Disclaimer: I don't own it. But oh, if I did . . . if I did . . .

Note: A bit of a jump ahead in the timeline

* * *

**Chapter 4: Muranthias**

She found him after the tournament. Her nervousness was obvious from the way she shifted her weight and rubbed her arms as if she was cold. She seemed uncertain how to start and so finally said, "Hey."

_Burning red eyes, filled with hate. A cruel and malicious smile. A vice-like grip crushing his airway, even through the suit._

"Hey," he responded. "How are you doing?"

She paused, still uncertain. Shamed by his concern. "Better," she finally responded.

_A voice, familiar but echoing with something cold and growling behind it, calling him thief._

There were tears at the edges of her eyes now, her voice was choked, "I'm so sorry."

_"He will go into the Fire and be mine again, thief. Should I kill you now or let you live so he may have you as a pet?"_

"It's okay," he tried to reassure her.

"No, it isn't. I tried to kill you Adam!"

"It wasn't you. Maligore was controlling you Kim."

Kim shook her head, "No, the power was Maligore's. But the anger at you . . . that was all me."

_She paused when Tommy grabbed her, and when he took off his helmet there was just a moment when the expression on the face was Kim's, but the red eyes gave the evil away. In an instant she showed herself to be Maligore's child as she shoved Tommy out of the way. Adam ruefully thought that Tommy had not learned the lesson that taking your helmet off in front of the possessed/brainwashed Ranger doesn't work after the last time that idea failed._

"Kim, what do you mean?" Adam asked, although he was certain he already knew the answer.

_She knocked Tommy aside like he weighed nothing, shoved Kat out of her way like she wasn't there, and didn't even look directly at Tanya as she tossed her into a wall as she made a beeline for him. "Kim, snap out of it! We're your friends!" he shouted at her in vain. "Friends? You're nothing but a thief!" was her cold reply._

"I am so happy that you and Tommy got together, but . . ."

"But part of you was hurt, angry that you lost him too." Adam finished for her.

She nodded, "I know it was selfish. And I hated feeling that way . . . but there on the island, all I could feel was the hurt, the anger and . . . and I wanted to make you hurt too."

Adam moved to her and wrapped her in a hug. She tried to back away, but he held firm until she relaxed. "Do you hate me right now?"

"No. Adam, I never hated you. But . . ."

"_Power . . . she's as bad as Tommy_," Adam thought with an internal sigh. However, that thought gave him an idea. "Tommy told you what it felt like to be under Rita's spell, right?"

"Yeah. He said that it was like all his insecurities and every little annoying thing was blown into this huge . . ." Kim stopped and looked up at Adam with wide eyes.

Adam smiled, "Exactly. Kim, I understand that even though you gave Tommy up so he could be with me that it hurt. You love Tommy a lot, and losing him, even though you were acting out of that love, had to hurt. Maligore took that little hurt and turned it into hate. A hate that vanished the moment Lerigot snapped you out of it."

_The world was going dark, and Adam saw dancing lights. His first thought was that it was his brain's last gasps for oxygen, until he felt the grip on his neck relax. He dropped to the ground and looked up to see Kim surrounded by a corona of golden energy. Suddenly her eyes opened . . . brown instead of red . . . and she gasped. She looked down at Adam, "Adam, I . . ." His voiced nearly didn't come, but he was able to choke out, "Tommy." She turned and saw Tommy struggling to keep Jason from falling into the pit. "Tommy! Hang on!," she yelled as she ran._

The tension finally seemed to drop out of Kim's shoulders and she allowed herself to be fully embraced. Tears slid down her cheeks, but they were tears of released tension. They stayed like that for a few minutes, until Kim pulled away and looked up at Adam, "So, we're okay?"

Adam smiled, "Yeah, we're okay. We always will be. You gave me the best gift ever with that letter." He bent down and kissed her on the cheek. "Just one thing . . ."

She looked at him questioningly, waiting for him to continue.

"No more kidnappings, possessions, or murderous rampages. Okay?" he finished with a smirk.

She quirked and eyebrow, and then replied with a smirk or her own, "I'll try on the first two . . . on the third I make no promises."

The Green Ranger and the former Pink Ranger, friends bonded by their love of one man, shared a laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Falcon and the Frog II**

Disclaimer: Still aren't mine

Note: Yes, I know the Green Turbo Powers were Desert Thunder, not Jungle, but I always felt that Tanya/Ashley had that environment covered with Dune Star. Plus . . . the car was Green! So not a desert color.

Warning: Kinda emo

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Wake**

Legitimate media and paparazzi from around the world gathered at the periphery of the police cordon around Angel Grove Park. Hoping to catch a glimpse. Hoping to get that picture, that video clip, that sound bite that would make them famous . . . evidence of the identities of the original Power Rangers of Earth. They were destined for disappointment.

All heads turned as, with a roar of its anti-grav projectors and atmospheric engines, the Astro Megaship flew in low over the city. Video cameras rolled and flashes went off even though there was more than enough photos and video of the ship taken in these weeks since the invasion to fill a museum. All eyes, both organic and electronic, followed the ship as it banked slightly and came to rest at a stationary hover over the center of the cordoned area. Cries of disappointment, and even some of anger replaced the lowering engine noise as a dome of opaque energy obscured the scene from outside view.

Only once the dome was firmly in place did the ship's passengers disembark. First came Tommy Oliver; Green Dragon, White Tiger, White Falcon, Red Zeo 5, and original Red Lightning Turbo Ranger of Earth. With him was his beloved Adam Park; second Black Mastodon, Black Frog, Green Zeo 4, and original Green Turbo Jungle Thunder Ranger. Between them they supported Kim Hart, Tommy's first love, Pink Pterodactyl, and original Pink Crane Ranger. Jason Scott; the original Red Tyrannosaurus, Trini Kwan; the original Yellow Sabertooth Tiger, and Zack Taylor; the Black Mastodon, followed them, the two men supporting the woman who was love to one, sister to the other. At their side were Billy Cranston, Blue Triceratops and Wolf, technician and strategist, and his fiancé Kat Hilliard; second Pink Crane, Pink Zeo 1, and original Pink Wind Chaser Turbo. Next came Rocky DeSantos; second Red Tyrannosaurus, Red Ape, and Blue Zeo 3, his arm around his love Aisha Campbell; second Yellow Sabertooth Tiger and Yellow Bear, with whom he had been reunited in the wake of the invasion. With them was the last of the first generation, Tanya Sloan, Yellow Zeo 2 and original Yellow Dune Star Turbo, and young Justin Stewart, the one-and-only Blue Mountain Blaster Turbo Ranger.

Following those who had come to be known as Zordon's Chosen at a respectful distance came their successors, the Earth-born members of the Space Rangers who had once been Turbo Rangers; TJ Johnson, Carlos Jiminez, Ashley Hammond, and Cassie Chan. With them were their Kerovian teammates Zhane and Andros, and Andros' sister Karone. Two other individuals, a woman of Asiatic appearance and a seemingly Caucasian male, followed them.

The group gathered around a pillar of otherworldly stone. The monument, imported by the Space Rangers and set in a place of honor in Angel Grove Park at their request, was a gift from the Eltarans to the chosen of their fallen brother. Carved into it was an inscription in the spiraling script of the Eltaran language.

The assembled Rangers and guests stood in silence, remembering Zordon for a few moments, and then Jason spoke, "Six years ago, Zordon gathered a bunch of kids together and gave us the power to save the world. He believed in . . ." Jason paused to collect himself, ". . . he believed in us even when we didn't believe in ourselves. He . . . he was so much more than a mentor to us. He . . . was like a . . . a father to us." That was all Jason could manage, and tears streamed freely down his face. Now it was Trini's turn to support him.

Tommy made an obvious effort to collect himself before he began, "At a time in my life when I just wanted to walk . . . to walk away from everything, Zordon showed me that I could be so much more than I thought I could be. He gave me a mission . . . a purpose that I never dreamed was possible. And through that he gave me a family," he exchanged a glance with Jason while giving Kim a squeeze, and then a look of deep love into the eyes of Adam. "He gave me an example to live up to, ideals to strive for. He . . . he lived out those ideals to the very end."

Silence reigned for a few minutes, until the Asian woman stepped forward. "Zordon, although we were enemies for such a long time, I like to think that you did know who I was before my father decided his bookish daughter wasn't enough and infected me with his evil through the Crimson Moon Staff. I can never thank you enough for freeing me. Even before the power of the staff claimed me, I was still a selfish person, but I won't let your last gift go to waste. I'll find a way to use my knowledge and what power I still have to live up to your example." The woman once known as Rita Repulsa wiped a tear from her cheek and stepped back.

The man now stepped forward and began to speak, but his words were quieter, and in a language he had not spoke in many ages in anything other than threat, his native Eltaran, "I've spent so long hating you I'd almost forgotten we were friends once, until your dedication to duty and my arrogance pulled us apart. Even when we were enemies though, you still tried to find your old friend. You finally did it, I just wish it hadn't taken you passing into the Power to do so." He placed his hand on the monument, "I just hope that in the years I have that I can make sufficient amends to join you there." The man known to the Universe as Lord Zedd, but once and again Alveth of the Eltaran House Demo-Sa rejoined his wife.

There were a few more moments of quiet and then the assembled mourners turned to leave, again boarding the Astro Megaship. The youngest among them, Justin, last of Zordon's Chosen lingered behind and read the small brass plaque that provided a translation of the inscription on the monument.

_Gifted in memoriam of Zordon of House Seran-Pha by the Children of his Birth-world, Eltar, to the Children of his adopted Home-world, Earth. For all time shall he be known as Guardian, Founder, and Father. His Light drove away the Darkness. May the Power Protect and Keep him and his Chosen for all Eternity._


	6. Chapter 6

**The Falcon and the Frog II**

Disclaimer: Still aren't mine

Note: A shorty, but a big leap forward in the timeline.

* * *

**Chapter 6: You Blow Up One Island . . .**

"You were supposed to keep an eye on him!" Jason Scott, first Red Ranger of Earth yelled at Carter Grayson, Red Lightspeed Ranger as they ran through the corridors of the Aquabase towards the Medical Wing.

He never got a direct response from his successor as the younger man skidded around a corner, came to a dead stop, and said a simple, "Fuck."

Jason was about to ask what was wrong as he came around the corner and saw for himself. On the deck in the hallway leading to the access to the Medical Wing were two unconscious Lightspeed internal security officers. Carter was already bending down to check on them, but Jason just kept moving. "Come on Carter, they're probably fine, just out cold. They should have never gotten in his way."

Carter's cursory check confirmed Jason's analysis, but he still questioned the veteran Ranger, "Jason, these men are combat experienced SEALs, how . . . ?"

Jason impatiently cut him off, "And he's held multiple Ranger powers and is a Ninjetti . . . they never stood a chance. Now, come on!" Jason finished and ran through the doors to the medical wing. Carter got up and followed his predecessor.

As they entered the Wing they could here yelling from the ICU. They came around another corner and found Dana Grayson, Pink Lightspeed Ranger, Carter's wife, and chief Doctor standing outside the door of the only occupied room in the ICU with a smirk on her face. She held up her hands and stopped the two men just as "What the hell were you thinking?!" was heard through the door.

Dana looked at Jason, "Is this how they always handle things?"

Jason just sighed, "When one of them nearly gets themselves killed? Yeah. Is he up for this?"

Dana responded, "Yeah. In fact Tommy was driving me nuts until . . ." Anything else she planned to say was cut off by the voice of Adam Park yelling, "Our communicators still work Thomas James Oliver! You could have called for help!"

Both men winced. "Ow, the full name," commented Carter. "Is this going to be worse than after the lunar mission?" he asked Jason, remembering returning to the NASADA base and finding a very pissed off Adam awaiting his husband's return.

"Shouldn't be, he at least knew where Tommy was this time," Jason responded, wincing slightly at his own memories of the "discussion" he had with Trini afterwards. At least he had the decency to lie and say he was going fishing with Tommy. His bro, on the other hand, had just left a note saying he would "be back later." A panicked phone call to Aisha had resulted in the thirty-second interrogation of Rocky, who spilled everything.

It was at this point that the three Rangers realized that the room behind Dana had become very quiet. Now Dana started to look nervous, "Is that a bad sign?"

"Probably not," Jason said moving past her.

"Probably?" Dana asked as Jason opened the door.

Inside, he saw Adam bent down, his head on Tommy's chest. Tommy had his eyes closed and was stroking his beloved's hair. Jason quietly closed the door and turned back with a smile, "Definitely not."


	7. Chapter 7

**The Falcon and the Frog II**

Disclaimer: Still aren't mine

Note: Another leap forward, but we'll be sticking around here for a while. Starts at the end of the DT episode "Legacy of Power, Part1" and runs through "Back in Black."

* * *

**Chapter 7: He Must Have a Kidnap Me Sign**

"Wow, he really trusts us," commented Kira Ford, Yellow Ptera Ranger after seeing the last part of Dr. Oliver's Power Rangers history video, in which he indicated to anyone watching that she and her teammates, Conner McKnight and Ethan James, were the ones charged with stopping Mesagog and said that the world was in good hands.

A voice from the stairway said, "Yeah, he really does."

The three Rangers and Haley turned to see a man of Asian features in dark slacks and a green dress shirt. "Who," Conner started to ask but was interrupted as Haley got up, crossed the room, and hugged the man.

"About time you got here," she said half with humor, half with seriousness.

The stranger smiled, "Things in LA took longer to wrap up than I thought. I take it, since he's not here; he's gotten into some kind of trouble again?"

"Yep. Taken by Mesagog right outside the café," Haley answered.

"I swear that man has a "kidnap me" sign attached to him," the man responded with a rueful smile and a sigh. He then looked at the young Rangers, "So, these are the new kids?"

Haley turned back to the teens, "Yes. Conner, Ethan, and Kira . . . I'd like you to meet Adam Park."

Realization and large grins spread across Ethan and Kira's faces, Conner still just looked on blankly . . . until Ethan almost leapt over to Adam and said, "Oh my god! You're from the video. You were the second Black Ranger!"

"And second Green too," Adam responded to Ethan, shaking the younger man's hand. "And, even if Tommy hadn't already told me, I'd say you're the newest Blue."

"Yeah . . . but, what did you mean by if Dr. O hadn't told you?"

"We call it the Color Obsession," Adam answered with a grin.

At this point all three new Rangers looked down at themselves and realized that they were all wearing their Ranger colors and couldn't remember wearing anything else since getting their powers. However, before the conversation could continue, the computers started beeping. Haley ran over, checked the readouts, and announced, "Got something!"

Minutes later, the Rangers were ready to morph and mount their new Raptor Cycles, but Adam noticed they still looked nervous.

"Kids, hold up." The three Dino Thunder Rangers turned their attention to the veteran Ranger. "Look, I know you're nervous and afraid." Conner started to open his mouth to protest, "Afraid that you're going to screw up or fail." Conner shut his mouth. "But let me just say, Tommy's not the only one who trusts you, I do too."

Before Adam could continue, Kira got out, "But, you just met us."

"True," Adam responded. "I may have just met you, but Tommy trusts you, and beyond that, the Power chose you. Tommy wasn't just making things up to ease your fears when you got your powers, the Power really only does choose those who can handle it, who are meant to be Rangers. The Power doesn't make mistakes, and you three have already proven that with the sacrifices you've made as Rangers," he gave Conner a significant look. "I know you can do this. Now, go kick some butt, bring Tommy home and . . . may the Power protect you."

* * *

Two hours later found the newly christened Black Brachio Dino Thunder Ranger walking alive and whole into the Dino Lair, laughing and joking with his new teammates.

Haley walked up and embraced Tommy while saying, "Just couldn't resist adding another color, could you?"

Before Tommy could respond a laughing voice behind Haley added, "Maybe he's trying to get back at me for taking his first color."

Tommy looked past Haley and almost yelled, "Adam!" as he crossed the room to his beloved.

The two shared an embrace, and then Adam pulled back, playfully grabbed both sides of Tommy's face, and said, "What did I say about no more kidnappings?"

Tommy gave Adam a sheepish grin and replied, "I know. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Adam forgave him with a laugh and then kissed Tommy.

An extremely brief kiss that was cut off by the sound of three gasps and Haley saying, "Um, guys . . ."

Tommy and Adam turned to see the three Dino teens, all wide eyed with their mouths hanging open. There was a drawn out moment of silence until Connor's gift for stating the obvious bypassed his shock and he announced, "Guys, Dr. O's gay!"

Now Adam looked at Tommy again, "You didn't tell them?!"


	8. Chapter 8

**The Falcon and the Frog II**

Disclaimer: Still aren't mine

**Chapter 8: Green With . . . Embarrassment?**

Adam walked from his temporary office to his car thinking how thrilled he would be when the remodeling at the warehouse that would serve as the new home for the Black Frog Martial Arts and Stunt Academy was finished. The space he had rented, rather than try to work out of the disaster area that was he and Tommy's home office, was nice enough but came with a big drawback . . . he was sharing the building with Reefside's premier interior designer, who also happened to be a flamingly, as in the air smoldering around him at all times, gay stereotype. Nic – O –las, as the man had repeatedly corrected Adam when he called him Nick, was also a self-admitted "rice queen." It usually took every once of self-control Adam had not to slug the guy, especially when he caught his neighbor leering at him as he came and went.

And, of course, Tommy couldn't play the big, scary, possessive husband. Nope, he had to find the whole thing hilarious. Adam just sighed as he reached his car and repeated his mantra, "Just two more weeks."

No sooner were the words out of his mouth than the car windows reflected a green flash behind him and a mocking, metallic voice said, "You don't even have five minutes."

Adam dropped his briefcase and rolled as a sword sliced through the space he had just been occupying and slammed into the pavement. He came up in a battle-ready stance and faced his attacker, "Zeltrax."

The cyborg didn't respond, he just pulled his sword free from the gouge it hade made in the parking lot and attacked. Adam dodged again and retaliated with his own strike to Zeltrax's sword arm. He didn't really expect it to make the cyborg loose the weapon, but it would hopefully keep him off balance.

"What do you want Zeltrax?" Adam asked as he put some room between them.

"You are Doctor Oliver's weakness. Destroy you and he shall fall!"

"You know, I'm getting really sick of this obsession you have with my husband."

Now Zeltrax lost it, "He destroyed my life! Took everything from me! All he has should have been mine!" Zeltrax lunged, "He should have been mine!"

Adam barely got out of the way of the slash this time, but as he did, something clicked in his head. As he came up again he looked at Mesagog's warrior and asked, "Smitty?"

The edge in Zeltrax's voice was evident, despite the flatness of his voice synthesizer, "Smitty died . . . because of you and Doctor Oliver."

"Still blaming everyone else for your failures, huh Smitty? Driving your car into a ravine and getting changed into a cyborg hasn't changed you at all. You're still even obsessed with Tommy."

"He destroyed my life. But now, I will have my revenge, and you're powerless to stop me!" Zetrax lashed out with a blast of energy from his sword.

Adam dived again as the energy struck. He rolled and came up, but in a much different stance this time, "Powerless, huh? That's what you think . . . **It's Morphin' Time!**" With twists of his wrists, in twin green flashes, Adam's Zeonizers manifested, "**Zeo Ranger 4, Green!**"

Zeltrax backed away slightly as the pulse of bright green energy enveloped Adam. When it cleared, Adam stood clad in his original Green Ranger armor, "Okay tin man, round two."

* * *

"You morphed?" Tommy asked, his tone incredulous, while staring at Adam as if he had grown a second head.

"Yeah," Adam replied, "and I think Zeltrax used to be Smitty."

"This is so cool," Ethan gushed. "Now we have five Rangers!"

Adam shook his head in negation, "Sorry guys, but my Zeonizers are for emergency use only. I can defend myself if attacked, but otherwise defeating Mesagog is your show."

Ethan looked extremely disappointed. Conner placed a hand on his fellow Dino Ranger's shoulder and said, "We understand, sorta. But still, it would have been cool to have you out there with us Adam."

"Thanks Conner," Adam replied.

"So," Kira broached, "who's this Smitty?"

Everyone looked at Tommy to answer, but he was still looking at Adam and mumbling, "He morphed."

Adam looked at Tommy oddly, but then answered, "The short version is that Smitty, Alexander Smitts, is someone Tommy used to work with. He was obsessed with Tommy, made constant passes at him, wouldn't take not for an answer, and even threatened me. All of this got him fired. In response he got drunk and drove his car into a ravine. Last we had heard he was still in a coma."

The teens lapsed into a silence as they digested the information. A silence broken by Tommy glaring at Adam and saying, "You morphed."

Adam sighed and turned to Tommy, "Yes Tommy, I morphed. Why is this bothering you so much?"

"Why is this bothering me so much? Do I have to remind you what happened the last time you morphed?"

Adam blushed and he rubbed the back of his head, "Oh . . . that."

* * *

Tommy had just come into the locker room off the track when his cell phone rang. Checking the caller ID he saw Adam's number and smiled. He answered, "Hey babe, how's things at your folks'?"

The voice that responded was definitely not Adam's, "Um, Tommy, this is Carlos."

Tommy blood turned cold. When they had talked the day before, Adam had told him of the struggles his successor was having . . . and it would be just like Adam to get himself buried neck deep in trouble trying to help him. Tommy found his voice and asked, "Where is he?"

"Here on the Megaship," Carlos answered. "Are you alone?"

"Yes."

"Okay, teleporting now."

The familiar energy of the teleportation effect wrapped around Tommy and when the bright red light cleared, he was standing on the bridge of the Astro Megaship. Carlos was standing there with a man with two-tone hair wearing a red shirt under his Megaship uniform. They nodded at each other, one Red to another, even though Tommy couldn't remember his name right now, though he knew TJ had mentioned him. Tommy then looked at Carlos, "Where?"

"Medbay," the former Green now Black Ranger responded.

As Carlos lead him into the lift part of Tommy couldn't help but remember how amused Adam was to find that his successor had reversed his color change. But out loud he asked, "What happened?"

A look of guilt crossed Carlos' face, "I was getting attacked, Astronema's forces had managed to separate me from the others. Next thing I know there's another Black Ranger fighting alongside me."

"Wait? Black? How did Adam . . . ?"

"According to Alpha, he used his old Mastodon morpher."

"But those powers were destroyed years ago!"

"Also what Alpha said. At first Adam seemed fine, but then his powers started failing. Once he demorphed completely he seemed okay, but then he just passed out. Alpha says using the morpher threw his system into energetic shock and that we needed someone who has been exposed to the same kinds of morphing energies Adam has to re-stabilize him."

The procedure was fairly straight forward and Alpha declared it a success, but it was a few hours before Adam woke up. When he opened his eyes he found Tommy sitting at his bedside, staring at him.

"Hey," Adam said weakly.

"Hey yourself," Tommy responded with a smile. He paused for a moment before adding, "You really had me worried."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Just promise me you'll never do anything like that again."

"Promise."

* * *

Adam crossed to Tommy and took his hands, "Sorry for worrying you. But hey, I'm fine. See? I used my Zeonizers this time, and we know they're stable for short term use."

Tommy's shoulder's relaxed, "Okay. Fine . . . but try to avoid doing it."

Adam smiled, "As much as I can."

The partners shared a kiss. When Tommy pulled away he had a bit of a smirk crossing his face, "Well, at least one good thing came of this."

"Knowing Smitty's identity?" Adam asked.

"Nope. For once you get to be the object lesson instead of me." Tommy turned Adam to face the teens, all of whom were wearing expressions of confusion and curiosity. "Explain," Tommy ordered.

"Oh," Adam blushed again. "Well, you see guys, if your mentor ever tells you that a set of powers were destroyed forever, trying to use them years later is not the best idea . . ."


	9. Chapter 9

**The Falcon and the Frog II**

Disclaimer: Still aren't mine

Inspired by the First Sentence challenge on Power Rangers United

**Chapter 9: Blue Crush**

He couldn't go back there and face them. And so Conner McKnight ran, as fast as his super-speed would carry him, finally stopping when his chest started to burn. Collapsing to the ground he barely noticed that his unthinking flight from the Dinolair had taken him to the edge of the pond from which they had retrieved the Shield of Triumph.

Pulling his knees to his chest, Conner snorted harshly as he thought about the Shield, realizing that he'd probably never become the Triassic Ranger again. Using the Shield required the connection he had with the others, especially Kira and Ethan. A connection that was gone now, since Ethan probably hated him after what he did. Conner choked back a sob at that thought.

Before this whole Ranger thing had started, he wouldn't have done more than ogle Kira and never would have given Ethan the time of day. Now, now he couldn't imagine life without them. But of course, in his typical act first think later way he had screwed that up, probably driving Ethan away forever, maybe Kira too. Somewhere in the back of his mind he figured Dr. O and Adam would understand, but that knowledge really didn't help at the moment. Conner put his head on his knees and fought against the tears that were beginning the well up in his eyes when a flash of blue caught his attention.

Looking up towards the tree line Conner saw the light of a blue de-morph. However, when the light faded, it revealed the last person Conner wanted to see, the cause of this whole mess. "What, haven't you messed up my life enough?" the Red Dino Thunder Ranger spat.

"You bolted, I was the only one who could keep up with you," Justin Stewart, Blue Turbo Ranger responded as he leaned against a tree. When Conner just snorted derisively, Justin continued, "Everyone's worried about you."

"Yeah, right," Conner returned to sulking. Justin rolled his eyes, searching for something to say when Conner continued, "Everything was great until you showed up."

Justin sighed, "Conner, all I did was decide to visit Tommy and Adam. Yeah, that did bring things to a head, but you would have had to deal with this eventually."

"No I wouldn't. We could have just gone on, everything okay, defeated Mesagog, and then we could have all gone onto college with Ethan not hating me."

Justin sighed loudly, "I swear to the Power, does a Red morpher come with a martyr complex attached?" Conner looked up as Justin got into his rant, "All of you Reds, always trying so hard to protect the rest of us you end up tearing yourselves apart . . . even when we don't need protecting! Tommy and his whole guilt thing, Jason the eternal big brother, TJ the human target, Andros and Shane misters-I-must-carry-the-weight-of-the-world-alone!"

Conner now interrupted, "Wait, how do you know Shane?"

Justin stopped and smiled. He reached up to his neck and unclasped the necklace he had been wearing tucked under his shirt and threw it to Conner. It was a small, enameled pendant. One side had a symbol that Conner knew was familiar but he couldn't immediately place, four dark circles with red filling in the spaces between in kind of an "H." Flipping the pendant over, Conner knew why the symbol was familiar, as the reverse featured the symbol that marked an Air ninja of the Wind Academy as well as the Red Wind Ranger."You're a Wind?" Conner asked.

Justin continued to smile, "Nope."

"Then how . . .?" Conner continued to study the pendant. "Wait, this is Shane's?" he deduced.

"Yep."

"But why do you . . ." Conner's eyes went wide as realization set in. "You . . . and Shane?"

Justin smiled wistfully, "Yep."

"How?"

Justin moved towards Conner and sat down next to him, "My Dad moved to Blue Bay Harbor last year while I was still at Harvard working on my last PhD. I stayed with him over the summer and one day wandered into Storm Chargers. I've had my powers so long I've started to be able to sense even old traces of the Power in others, so knew that Shane, Dustin, and Tori had been Rangers. I got to know them and, well, Shane and I ended up dating."

"Okay, seriously . . . are there any straight male Rangers?" Conner asked.

Justin smiled, "Most of us, actually. But I can understand how being around Tommy and Adam and meeting me could distort your perception. But hey, you've met Jason; he's a straight as they come."

"You sure about that? I mean, he likes to hug . . . a lot."

Justin chuckled, "Okay, yeah Jason is probably one of the most touchy-feely straight men on the planet, but trust me; I've been around him and Trini. You think Tommy and Adam can be nauseating . . ."

For the first time Conner laughed a little, but then sobered, "Okay, but that still doesn't change the fact that I've completely screwed up my team."

Justin sighed again, "Look Conner, I'm gonna level with you; I did have an ulterior motive in coming up here." Conner just looked at him and Justin wasn't sure if the confused expression on the Red Ranger's face was due to his admission or the use of the word ulterior, so he just pressed on, "When Shane and the others were up here, they noticed what was going on."

"They noticed?" there was a horrified sound in Conner's voice.

"Everybody's noticed . . . well, except for Tommy. Anyway, I figured I owed you for helping out my guy the way you did."

"So you decided to pay me back by getting me to screw up my life?"

Justin rolled his eyes again, "It figures that Tommy would find a Red as oblivious as he is."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"What that means is that you didn't screw anything up. In fact, you may have just fixed something you didn't know was broken."

"What?"

Justin stood and offered Conner his hand, "Only one way to know for sure."

Conner looked torn, but finally sighed resignedly and took the hand up.

* * *

They came in through the front door of the house, rather than through the Lair. Tommy, Adam, and Haley were sitting in the living room reading and looked up as Conner and Justin entered. Conner opened his mouth to ask, but Adam spoke first, "In the Lair."

Conner nodded and moved towards the Lair access in the study. He stopped and turned, noticing that Justin wasn't following him. He looked at the other young man and Justin gave him an encouraging smile. Conner smiled nervously back and made his way to the trapdoor. Hitting the release switch he made his way slowly down the stairs, not spotting the rest of his teammates until he reached the bottom.

Trent and Kira were sitting on either side of Ethan on the edge of the computer platform. When all three looked up, Conner could see that Ethan's eyes were rimmed with red, like he had been crying. Another stab of guilt went through his heart. "Um, hi guys," Conner said sheepishly.

Kira whispered something to Ethan and, when he nodded, both she and Trent got up and moved towards Conner. The Red Ranger braced himself for the glare or lecture Kira was about to hurl at him, but was shocked when she smiled at him and squeezed his arm as the two moved past him to the stairs. Conner stared after them in confusion until he heard the trapdoor close. Turning back to Ethan he almost jumped back when he found the Blue Ranger standing right in front of him.

"Um, hey Ethan. Look, I'm . . ."

"Did you mean it?" Ethan asked cutting him off.

"What? I . . ."

"You kissed me Conner. Did . . . you . . . mean it?"

"Yeah," Conner closed his eyes, unable to face the look of disgust that was surely crossing Ethan's face and bracing for the blow from his impervious fist. So, when something soft pressed against his lips, Conner wasn't sure what was happening. Opening his eyes, all Conner saw was the edge of Ethan's closed eye, the side of his head, and hair. It took several seconds before he realized that the Blue Ranger was kissing him, and pulling on his shirt, trying to get Conner to bend over slightly to make up for the height difference. Once his brain managed to process what was happening Conner willingly leaned into the kiss.

When they finally broke, Conner still seemed to need some final assurance, "Really?"

Ethan rolled his eyes, "You really are oblivious. Yes, you doofus," he answered with a smile before kissing Conner again.

Kira closed the trapdoor with a giggle as Tommy said, "I just can't believe it. Ethan and Conner?"

The two Dino Thunder teens exchanged a glance with Justin, Adam, and Haley before they all looked at Tommy. Justin commented, "Seriously big bro, you have the worst gaydar ever."

Tommy glared at him indignantly as Haley added with a smirk, "Hmm, I think it's more of a general obliviousness to anything not actively trying to kill him." Everyone laughed as Tommy fumed.

"Now guys," Adam interjected, crossing to his husband, "As Ethan has discovered it does have a certain charm." He kissed Tommy, immediately softening the Black Ranger's mood.

"Okay, I'll admit, I didn't see it coming, but now that I think about it, it is kind of cute." However, now Tommy did think about it and his eyes widened as realization set in. Tommy nearly yelled, "Conner and Ethan are making out in the Lair!" as he dived for the trapdoor.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Falcon and the Frog II**

Disclaimer: Still aren't mine

**Chapter 10: Once a Ranger**

Tommy dived for the phone as it rang. There could only be one person calling. The one person he desperately needed to hear from. However, before answering he forced himself to take a breath and calm down, "Hello. Oliver-Park residence."

"_Hey baby_," Adam's voice issued from the phone with a chuckle. "_I'm impressed; you almost managed to sound like you didn't sprint for the phone._"

Tommy smiled and blushed slightly, even though Adam couldn't see him, "Well, I miss you."

Adam chuckled again, "_Translation: you're worried out of your mind and have been driving Haley, Elsa, and Anton insane._"

Tommy sighed, "Yeah. You know I don't like sitting on the sidelines."

"_Trust me babe, it's probably for the best._"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tommy asked, slightly hurt.

"_Tommy, I love you, but I also know you . . . you would have walked in here and completely taken over from Hartford._"

"No I wouldn't have."

"_Tommy_," Adam's tone was challenging.

Tommy sighed again, "Okay, okay. You're right. And this is his show."

"_Look at it this way love; at least you're not the only one whose actions have brought about world-threatening evil. In fact, Hartford finding the crown brought down four different factions and Thrax._"

"Not helping Adam."

Adam chuckled again, "_Sorry babe. So really, how are you holding up?_"

"Missing you. And worried . . . it's hard to see you in that armor again."

"_The Sentinel Knight repaired my Power Coin love, I'll be okay._"

"I know, I know . . . just bad memories, you know?"

"_Yeah._"

Tommy was quiet a moment, but then he asked, "So, what's your team like?"

"_Well, you already know Kira and Tori. Green is Xander . . . imagine Zack if his ego was really as big as he pretends and you've got Xander. But he's also a good Ranger and a team player._"

Tommy laughed, "What about this Red Ranger?"

"_Believe it or not, Bridge is from the future. Seems like SPD gets fully up and running in about another five to ten years. He's been understandably vague about that part._"

"I'm still not sure how I feel about this SPD thing."

"_Lightspeed worked out fine. And besides, Bridge talks about Cruger like we talk about Zordon._"

Tommy chuckled, "Okay. I guess we can trust him then."

"_Anyway, Bridge is . . . interesting. He reminds me a bit of Justin, that kind of creative intelligence. But the way his mind works, he makes these bizarre mental connections. Actually, with his personality, he could be Aisha and Rocky's kid. He's got Rocky's optimism and appetite . . . although he's mainly obsessed with buttery toast. Mix that with 'Sha's empathy and perkiness._"

"Okay, maybe it's best I'm not there," Tommy admitted.

Adam laughed, "_All in all, they're a good group. But I gotta admit . . . the kids never made me feel this old._"

"Oh, believe me, had you been out in the field with us, they would have."

"_Good point._"

The two veteran Rangers were quiet for a moment, until Tommy picked up, "But, I have to admit one thing that's this situation reminded me of . . . I'd forgotten how good you look in black. Maybe, once you're finished there, I could get an up close and personal look?"

Now it was Adam's turn to blush. Tommy could hear a familiar giggle through the phone and realized Kira must have been nearby, "_Um, yeah. We'll see about that when I get back. Anyway, I gotta get going hon, but before I do, I need you to do me a favor . . ._"


	11. Chapter 11

**The Falcon and the Frog II**

Disclaimer: I don't own it. But oh, if I did . . . if I did . . .

Note: For the Power Rangers United Fanfiction Prompts Challenge

**Chapter 11: Trees**

Adam had been sitting on the back porch, reading the Sunday paper when Tommy joined him. "Anything interesting today love?" Tommy asked.

Adam sighed and folded the paper, "Mostly stuff around the legalization of gay marriage."

Tommy smiled, "I figured. That one's gonna be a hot button issue for a while." He was quiet for a moment, and then asked, "Hey, how about a walk in the woods?"

Adam looked up with a grin. He loved walking through the woods behind their home, and rarely said no to a chance to do so with Tommy. A fact that his partner knew well . . . as attested by the fact that Tommy was already wearing his hiking shoes and holding Adam's.

They started their walk, hand in hand, through the trees. While Adam still sometimes missed Angel Grove and Stone Canyon, he had grown to love Reefside's forests, and late summer was his favorite time to be in the forest. It was still warm enough that you could truly appreciate the cooling effect of the canopy of the trees, and he loved the way the sunlight danced along the forest floor. However, there was also a hint of the change soon to come. Here and there, just a leaf or two on any one tree would be slightly paler, slightly tinted, announcing the impending color change that came with fall. And with fall came cozy nights curled up with Tommy in front of a fire using wood from these very trees. Adam blushed slightly as his mind conjured up images of what came in between . . . Tommy shirtless, glistening with sweat, as he chopped wood for the fall and winter fires.

Suddenly Tommy's voice intruded on Adam's thoughts, "So, what do you think of this whole legal marriage thing?"

Adam quickly tried to restructure his thoughts, "I think . . . I think for those who want it it's a great idea. And the reality is, the way the laws are, a legal marriage provides a lot of protection for a couple if something happens. I know Conner and Ethan are excited."

"Conner and Ethan are? Really?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah," Adam replied. "I know they just graduated from college, but they don't want to wait out of concern that that damn amendment may get passed, so we'll probably be getting an invitation in the next week or two."

Tommy muttered, "That boy just always has to steal my thunder, doesn't he."

"What was that love?"

Tommy turned to Adam and took both of his hands in his, "Nothing really. Not that I want to take away from what Conner and Ethan are doing, but . . ." Tommy dropped to one knee, "Adam Park. I have loved you since I was sixteen years old, and after all these years I only love you more. Will you marry me?"

Adam was too stunned to speak for a moment. Finally finding his voice, as tears trailed down his cheeks, he answered, "Yes."


	12. Chapter 12

**The Falcon and the Frog II**

Disclaimer: Still aren't mine

For the Power Rangers United Fanfiction Prompt Challenge

**Chapter 12: Obsession**

Tommy heard the door creak slowly open from his hiding place. _"Crap, they found me,"_ he thought and desperately tried to formulate a plan of escape. However, his mounting terror was interrupted as he heard the intruder bump into something and quickly muffle a curse. Tommy cautiously peaked out from his hiding place and spotted Conner rubbing his thigh where he had bumped it on the dresser.

Bursting out of the closet, Tommy grabbed the front of Conner's shirt and yanked him inside, closing the door quickly behind them. Safely ensconced in the darkness of the bedroom closet Tommy harshly, but quietly, reprimanded the younger man, "What do you think you're doing?! You could have given both of us away!"

"I'm sorry Dr. O!," Conner apologized in a whisper. "But, I had to get away. They're crazy! Obsessed!"

Tommy put a hand on the younger man's shoulder, "I know. It's okay. I keep forgetting how little real exposure you guys have had to them. I would have warned you of the nightmare getting them involved would cause."

"All we asked for is some help in planning," Conner moaned quietly. "They've completely taken over."

"I know," Tommy sighed. "Adam should have known better."

"Yeah." Then a realization dawned on Conner, "Hey, why aren't they harassing Adam and Ethan?"

"Because Adam and Ethan are cutting all the checks, therefore they don't have to make any actual decisions." Tommy could sense Conner's incredulous look even in the darkness of the closet, "I know, it makes no actual sense, but that's the way their minds work."

Conner sighed, "I knew there was a reason I was okay with giving up women . . . they're all insane."

"Not all of them," Tommy chided. "But Ranger women? Oh yeah. Full of insane."

Conner started to respond, but Tommy shushed him. Both former Rangers strained their ears and heard the unmistakable sound of the bedroom door opening.

An instant later the closet door was flung open. Light flooded into the small chamber and Tommy and Conner stared like deer in headlights at Kim, Haley, Elsa, and Kat. All four women bore looks of mixed exasperation and amusement. Kim finally sighed and said, "Come on you two, these weddings aren't going to plan themselves. Tommy, you still have to pick a reception menu and music for the service."

Elsa picked up, "Conner, you still have about a dozen cake samples to try, you need to decide on a design for the wedding program, and pick corsages for your and Ethan's mothers.

Conner and Tommy shared a resigned glance and a sigh as they surrendered to their fates.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Falcon and the Frog II**

Disclaimer: Still aren't mine

**Chapter 13: Breathe**

Tommy Oliver paced the waiting room at Reefside Memorial Hospital. From his seat across the room Adam Park watched his husband wearing a new rut in the well-worn carpet. Finally he stood up, stepped in front of Tommy, grabbed his hands and said, "Breathe, love."

Tommy stopped and looked into Adam's eyes, and Adam could see the edge of panic in his husband's eyes, so he focused on trying to be the calming influence, "She'll be fine."

Tommy took a deep breath . . . a sure sign that Adam was right and he had not been breathing properly, "I know. I know. She's always been strong. I just . . . we were supposed to be in there with her."

"I know love, and I'm a bit disappointed too," Adam replied. "But we knew going in that the caesarean might end up being necessary because of her small frame."

"It's just . . ." whatever else Tommy had been about to say was cut off by the arrival of a very, very pregnant Aisha, "What's going on? Did they have to do the caesarean? Is she okay? Is the baby okay?"

Adam and Tommy turned to Aisha and Adam said, "'Sha, slow down. I already had to remind Tommy to breathe. Why did you come all the way from Angel Grove? You're ready to go any minute."

"That's what I tried to tell her," a disgruntled looking Rocky announced as he walked up behind his wife. "She wouldn't even let me park, made me drop her off."

"Like I'm going to miss the birth of my first nephew," Aisha shot back at her husband.

"And if all the strain makes you go into labor?" Rocky countered

"Then our kids will have the same birthday," she replied, and then stuck her tongue out at him for good measure.

Rocky sighed deeply and then there were a few moments of silence, until the ding of the elevator was followed by, "Trini will you please . . ."

"Jason Scott, I may be the size of the Hindenburg, but I am still capable of walking under my own power!" Trini replied as she waddled out of the elevator and launched into the almost identical series of questions Aisha had asked, with much the same explanation of why she forced her husband to drive over an hour to Reefside when she was also over eight months pregnant.

Jason just rolled his eyes and commented to Tommy, "Only we would have the luck of all three of them getting pregnant at the same time."

"Luck had nothing to do with it," Trini commented.

The men gave her looks of surprise, but it was Aisha who finished the explanation, "Yeah, we each wanted the kids to have "cousins" their own age, so we asked Rita to line things up for us."

There was a prolonged silence, and then Tommy found his voice, "You did what?!"

Trini and Aisha waved him off, "She was happy to do it. She said that it was part of making up for all the misery she caused us."

Both Tommy and Jason got that look that indicated they were about to launch into a rant, but the women were spared as a nurse interrupted, "Misters Oliver-Park?"

Tommy and Adam turned to the nurse, who greeted them with a warm smile, "She's out of surgery. Both mother and baby are doing fine. If you'd come with me."

When they entered the room, Kim was sitting up in bed, a blanket wrapped bundle in her arms. She looked a little worn, but smiled warmly when Tommy and Adam entered. "How are you feeling?" Adam asked.

"Ask me again when the drugs wear off," Kim replied. "But come here, there's someone you should meet." The men approached and Kim pulled the blanket away, revealing the face of a baby boy, "Guys, meet your son."


	14. Chapter 14

**The Falcon and the Frog II**

Disclaimer: Still aren't mine

**Chapter 14: Beginnings**

Kyle Oliver-Park had inherited Tommy's height and build and Kim's looks, but in personality was far more like Adam . . . most of the time. However there were times, times like now, where he proved that he had just enough in common with Tommy to get him into trouble.

"Bro, we should so not be doing this," Aiden Scott whispered at his "cousin" as he followed him down the steps into the subterranean, and normally off-limits Dinolair. Poor Aiden tried to follow his mother's example; to be calm, placid, the voice of reason. Unfortunately, he had inherited all the personality traits that his father shared with Tommy, and so for all of his complaining Aiden was vibrating with barely contained excitement at this chance to freely explore the mysteries below the Oliver-Park home.

"Why are you whispering?" Kyle asked with a chuckle. "Nobody else is home. Besides, I come down here all the time."

"Once or twice a year with your Dads or Aunt Haley does not count as all the time Kyle," Claudia Desantos challenged with an eyeroll. While she was just as curious as the boys about the contents of the Dinolair and what they could find without the adults looking over their shoulders, she also possessed far more self-restraint than them and had voted against coming down here. However, when it became clear that her cousins were bound and determined to use the rare opportunity being left at the Oliver-Park home alone presented, Claudia had to join them. The three of them were a team after all, oldest of the kids of the original Power Rangers . . . boy, had that been an interesting thirteenth birthday . . . and Claudia couldn't let the boys get in trouble on their own, at least not without her there to try to prevent them from turning this into a complete disaster.

"It's more often than that," Kyle muttered.

Any retort Claudia was about to make died in her throat as Kyle brought up the lights. Over the years the Dinolair had transitioned from an active Power Rangers base to a sort of private Ranger museum. Tommy had been able to establish contact with nearly every team that had come after the original Rangers and had pictures of each team on one wall. Each team had also donated a bit of memorabilia. Everything was carefully preserved by Tommy.

Like most kids, the trio had idolized the Rangers, Kyle and Aiden once even fantasizing about joining SPD and entering the Ranger program. All that changed at the party to celebrate their thirteenth birthdays three years ago. After the dinner, cake, and presents, their parents had sat them down and told them the truth, that they were the original Power Rangers. At first the three laughed. Yeah, their parents each had weird obsessions with certain colors, but Power Rangers? No way. Then Kyle's dad had rolled up the rug in the study and moved the jawbone of the miniature dinosaur skeleton on his desk and they had their first introduction to the Dinolair. Ever since the trio had been itching for a chance to explore the Lair and it's contents unsupervised.

They split up. Claudia wandered over the to the picture wall and the cases containing replicas of morphers and uniforms. Aiden wandered over to the mainframe and was barely able to repress the urge to loving stoke the machinery . . . he may have been Jason and Trini's son, but there was a reason Billy was his favorite uncle. Kyle was drawn the the Raptor cycles and the weapons . . . and was quite disappointed to find that the latter were in a code-locked case.

After a few minutes Aiden and Kyle were pulled from their respective attentions as Claudia asked, "Hey Kyle, what's this."

The boys joined their cousin, who was looking at the contents of a case that was off by itself. The design of the case, it's location, and the way it was lit made it seem less a display and more a shrine. It contained a single large, broken, and slightly melted fragment what appeared to be clear crystal or glass. As Kyle walked up his demeanor became almost reverent. "That's a piece of Zordon's tube," he told the other two. "Andros retrieved the largest pieces he could from the Dark Fortress. One went to Eltar, this one was for our parents and their teammates, another is supposedly buried where the Command Center used to be."

Claudia and Aiden's demeanor's became reverent as well. Since being told their parents' secret, they had been told stories about Zordon, and it was clear that the adults considered him more than a mentor, but a father.

The three studied the piece of their parents legacy for several minutes, speechless. The lights of the Lair danced within it, and it even seemed to glow. Suddenly they were snapped from their study of the shard by Tommy yelling, "What do you three think you're doing down here?!"

The teens spun to find Kyle's very upset-looking fathers staring them down. However, before any of the three could respond, or Tommy or Adam could begin yelling the shard went from merely seeming to glow to blazing with light. Tommy and Adam shielded their eyes and the teens turned. As they did, three busts of energy struck the teens in the chest and sent them flying.

Tommy uncovered his eyes and said, "Kids, are you alri . . ."

Kyle rose and began to respond, "Yeah Dad we're . . ." His voice trailed off as he realized why his father's did. Looking down at his hands he saw that he was glowing with a Red aura. Looking at Aiden and Claudia he saw them glowing with Blue and Yellow respectively.

Before anyone could respond further, a booming, and to Tommy and Adam familiar, voice said, "MY GRANDCHILDREN, RECEIVE YOUR LEGACY."


	15. Chapter 15

**The Falcon and the Frog II**

Summary: F&F II's version of the cheesy final battle morph

Disclaimer: Still aren't mine

**Chapter 15: Lost**

_"Get up. Get up. Get up, get up, get up,"_ Tommy repeated to himself like a mantra, barely noticing Adam's fingers digging into his shoulder as they sat in the Dinolair and watched their son and his Ranger team, composed of their nieces and nephews, lie helpless and unmorphed at the feet of their enemy, Zordon's demented descendant, Glavus. Now Tommy and Adam finally understood why Zordon had forbidden them to tell their parents.They had done the same with the DinoThunders, not really understanding why, just doing it because Zordon did. But now they knew the feeling of helplessness that the secrecy had protected their parents from.

Tommy started to rise, determined to pull out his Zeonizers and go save his son, even if the strain of morphing could kill him at his age, as he heard Glavus gloat, "Accept it Rangers, you've lost," and laugh manically.

For once, Adam didn't argue, he simply began to follow his husband until they both stopped at the sound of Kyle's voice, "Lost?" Turning back to the screen they saw their son rise to his feet and stare Glavus down, giving the villain a glare worthy of both his father and his uncle Jason, "Lost? I'm the son of three of the longest serving Rangers in history. I don't know the meaning of the word."

Glavus actually took a step back as Kyle continued, "I am Kyle Oilver-Park, Red Legacy Ranger!" In a burst of blazing red light Kyle morphed.

Behind Kyle his teammates began to rise. "Loss defines a temporary reality," added Aiden.

"During which we figure out the best way to kick . . . your . . . ass," Claudia finished.

"Aiden Scott, son of the first Red and Yellow Rangers of Earth, Blue Legacy Ranger!"

"Claudia Desantos, daughter of the second Red and Yellow Rangers of Earth, Yellow Legacy Ranger!"

"Didn't the baddies our parents fought let you know what would happen if you went up against us?" a dark-skinned young man asked as he rose. "Oh, that's right, they're all gone! Walter Taylor, son of the first Black and third Yellow Rangers, Black Legacy Ranger!

A petite blond regained her feet and tossed her hair, "I guess he didn't inherit Zordon's intelligence. Loser. Mandy Cranston, daughter of the original Blue and the second Pink Rangers, Pink Legacy Ranger!"

A dark haired boy with intense eyes got up and cracked his knuckles. Kyle looked back at him and the youth asked, "Can we finish with the posing and just smack this guy down now big brother?"

Under his helmet Kyle smiled as he replied, "Just waiting on you bro."

"Fine," the boy cracked a grim smile, "Tim Hart, son of the first Pink Ranger of Earth, Green Legacy Ranger!"

In the Lair, Tommy and Adam cheered as the Rangers struck as one.


	16. Chapter 16

**The Falcon and the Frog II**

Disclaimer: Still aren't mine

Author's Note: This chapter concludes _The Falcon and the Frog II_. While I know this will disappoint quite a few readers, and I appreciate your loyalty to this story and this pairing, every story has to have an end. My intention with F&FII was to explore the impact Tommy and Adam being together would have on their world, and I think I did that. The snapshot format was also to give me a way to escape from some of my more serious writings and create light little vignettes. However, as with many things I write, this may not be the end of this particular AU. I think I've left quite a few places to explore, including some more "traditional" Ranger stories. Regardless, I leave you with this final chapter.

**Chapter 16: Cold **

He was cold and so buried himself more deeply into his blankets. There were moments where he believed he would never feel warm again. Where he would never feel anything other than this horrible twisting in his stomach or the aches that ravaged his body. In his weaker moments he even prayed for death.

"_So, this is how it ends_," he thought bitterly. "_Alone and forgotten. Left to rot._" His musings were interrupted by a soft knock at the door. Uncovering his head, he asked aloud in a hoarse voice, "What?"

The door opened to reveal the smirking faces of Tommy and Adam Oliver-Park. Ten year old Samuel Oliver-Park sat up in bed, a smile on his face as he greeted "Grampas!" and then started coughing.

Tommy sat down on the side of the bed and rubbed his grandson's back until the coughing fit passed, and then asked, "How you doing kiddo?"

"I'm dying," the boy replied, melodramatically.

Tommy smirked and commented, "No doubt who his father is."

"Or who his grandfather is," Adam replied from his spot over by Sam's desk, where he was arranging the contents of bag they had brought with.

As Tommy frowned at Adam, Sam asked, "What do you mean?"

Smiling down at his grandson, Tommy answered, "Your father was always convinced he was dying anytime he got sick."

"A trait he inherited from your grandfather," Adam added with a smirk. Tommy frowned at his husband again and so Adam crossed to him and gave him a quick kiss.

Sam made a face, but then brightened, seeing the objects on his desk, "What did you bring me?"

Both grandfathers now smiling, Adam returned to the desk and held up each item as he spoke, "A thermos of Great-Grandma Park's chicken soup, to help you fight that nasty cold. Lime jell-o for dessert for your sore throat. And . . . Uncle Ethan's latest game."

Sam nearly jumped out of the bed, "SPD Battle File! No way! That's not even out yet!" He started coughing again.

Tommy got Sam resettled and then explained, "Your uncle decided that you could do some beta testing for him as part of the "sick great-nephew" demographic."

The two grandfathers got their grandson fed and then let him play the game for a while, occasionally joining in . . . leading to Tommy launching into a five minute tirade on poorly designed Megazord controls and a lack of understanding how the SPD team didn't get beaten if that's what they had to fight with when he lost three Zord matches in a row. As amusing as Sam found this, it quickly became obvious that he was tiring out as he began to yawn. As Adam cleaned up the food and the game, Tommy tucked Sam in.

"Grampa?" Sam asked with a yawn.

"Yes kiddo?"

"Tell me a story?"

Tommy looked at Adam, who nodded with a smile. "Okay, what story do you want to hear?"

The boy thought about it for a moment, and then said, "Tell me the one about the Falcon and the Frog."

Tommy smiled and looked up to see Adam smiling wistfully. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Tommy began, "Once upon a time, in the long, long ago the White Falcon spent his time flying with the Pink Crane. He believed he loved her with all his heart, until one day he met the Black Frog . . ."

Fin


End file.
